The Journey To Love
by skeeterbug22
Summary: We all know that Eric and Ariel fall in love and live happily ever after, but what about before that? This story shows Eric's other attempts at finding "The One". You may be surprised to find just how much he's involved in some other famous love stories.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Eric stood on the beach, the waves gliding up the shore to his bare feet. He looked up and saw a beautiful woman emerge from the sea. She wore a blue dress that moved and rippled like water and sparked like the sun on the bay. Her red hair tumbled around her shoulders but her face was in shadow. She held out her arms to him and he ran to embrace her.

"Eric?" a voice echoed from far away, "Eric the sun has nearly risen. We should be getting underway if you want to be back by your birthday." A bony hand shook Eric's shoulder. The beach, the beautiful girl and the dream faded away as Eric opened his eyes to blink up at his oldest and dearest caretaker. "Good morning your highness." Grimsby crinkled up his eyes in a smile, "I've spoken to the captain and The Sea Queen will be ready to set sail by high tide."

Eric groaned and rolled over in bed, "You should know that you interrupted a perfectly good dream."

"The girl from the sea again?" Grimsby asked dryly. Eric's sigh was his answer.

"Oh Eric," Grimsby pat his shoulder, "It does not do to dwell on dreams! Come now, let's get you up and ready! It's a big voyage we are about to set sail on and I refuse to allow you be late just so you can dream of impossible girls that rise out of the ocean." Eric sighed again, "I don't even want to go on the voyage Grims."

Grimsby tried reasoning with him, "Eric, you love sailing-"

"I do love sailing." Eric rolled over to face the older gentelman, "But I love sailing to find adventure! Not a WIFE." Grimsby's predominant nose gave an outraged sniff, "Eric you are a prince and as such you are expected to find a girl and make her your wife. It is your duty to your people and your country. Be thankful it's not an arranged marriage, hmm?" Eric grinned up at his old friend, "You'd love it if I was betrothed."

"Well it would certainly make things easier for me." Grimsby smiled and the prince.

Seagulls flew overhead and dolphins played in the waves as The Sea Queen crashed through the water. Sailors sang as they worked, hauling fish aboard and taking in the sails.

I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue

And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho

Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you

In mysterious fathoms below.

Eric hung onto a rope, his shaggy dog Max at his side and took in a breath of salty air. "Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face . . . a perfect day to be at sea!" He looked back at poor Grimsby, hanging over the railing. The gentleman emerged, green all the way up to his gray hair, "Oh yes…" he said weakly, "delightful…" Then he disappeared over the side again. A near by sailor was tying up some rigging and said in a strong voice, "A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood." Eric ran over to help tie the rope and looked back at the sailor with interest, "King Triton?" A toothless sailor gathering the caught fish spoke up, "Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him." Grimsby walked down to the deck, looking less green but slightly annoyed, "Merpeople!" he scoffed, "Eric, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." The toothless sailor advanced on Grimsby, waving a fish wildly, "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live!" At that moment the poor fish made a break for it and escaped the sailor's grasp. It flailed franticly for a moment, slapping Grimsby in the face with it's tail, before falling back into the water. Grimsby, keeping his dignity, ordered the sailor back to work while Eric tried not to laugh. He scratched Max behind the ears and looked out over the sea, "You don't suppose there's really mermaids out there…"

"Merpeople." Grimsby sniffed with distaste, "What absolute ridiculousness. Old sailor-lore used to glorify the mysteries of the sea. Really, the thought of beautiful women with angelic voices rising up out of the sea… it is simply preposterous." With that, he strode back to the upper decks. Eric looked back over the sea again, "What do you think Max? Think there's mermaids out there?" Max barked happily and Eric grinned, "I'd like to think so too."

"Four bells and all's well!" called the sailor from the crow's nest.

"Excellent." Grimsby came back down to join Eric, "At this rate we should be in sight of land by sun set."

"And where exactly is it that we're going?" Eric asked skeptically.

"To a small country in Northern Europe." Grimsby rocked onto his toes in excitement, "Your search for a bride has officially begun!" Eric groaned unhappily and went up to see the helmsman.

"Don't be so difficult." Grimsby called after him, "I think you'll like this princess. I hear she's quite the rose…"

**A/N: Yay my first ever fan fic! This first chapter is short, I know, but I had to get the ground work in... now I can have some fun :) Disclaimer: All characters and settings (and even a few "strait from the movie" bits of dialogue) belong to Disney. All I own is the plot... and my computer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The Sea Queen docked in the small harbor and Eric stepped ashore. The harbormaster greeted them and pointed them, cheerfully, in the direction of the castle. "What friendly people!" Grimsby said with admiration as a local fisherman tipped his hat to them.

"Aye!" the harbormaster agreed with the smile, "Mind you it hasn't always been this way, but with the Princess Aurora's birthday only a week away, folks are starting to get hopeful." He tipped his hat and began to walk down the dock. Eric followed after him, "Hopeful for what?" Suddenly, a great crack of thunder echoed from a dark mountain in the distance. Eric was surprised to see the locals exchange smiles. The harbormaster nodded up to the mountain, "That there be the Forbidden Mountain. The domain of Malificent, mistress of all evil. So long as it thunders, we know that Aurora's still safe and the prophesy has not yet been fulfilled."

"What prophesy?" Eric asked, but Grimsby came up and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Eric we must be going if we're going to reach the castle by nightfall."

"Hang on a second Grims," Eric turned back to the harbor master, but he was gone.

The journey up to the castle was a quiet one. The sun sank slowly in the sky as the small carriage carried Eric and Grimsby to the castle. "Nervous?" Grimsby asked Eric kindly. Eric pulled himself from his thoughts, "Hmm? Oh no, nothing like that Grims."

"Well then what has you so deep in thought?" The older gentleman wanted to know, "Not your dream girl again?"

"No," Eric frowned out the window, "It's Princess Aurora."

"Aurora?" Grimsby asked delighted, "Well well! Perhaps finding you a bride won't be as hard as I expected." Eric's eyes found the Forbidden Mountain in the growing darkness, "What prophesy was made against her? Why does the thundering mean she's still safe?"

"Prophesies." Grimsby sniffed with disapproval, "A fascinating tale I'm sure but you mustn't give it too much thought." Lightning flashed over the mountain and Eric frowned. Whoever Malificent was, she was clearly angry.

Eric stood at the doors of the great hall, Grimsby fussing around him. "Presenting," a servant announced from the other side of the door, "His Royal Highness, Prince Eric." The doors swung open revealing the long stone hall with the king and queen sitting on thrones at the far end. Colorful flags and banners adorned the walls and moonlight streamed in through stain glass windows. What struck Eric, though, was the silence. His footsteps, echoing off the stone floor, was the only sound. The silence and the hall seemed to go on forever. At last, after what felt like an eternity, Eric reached the thrones. He bowed to the King and Queen. "Your majesties," He said as was proper, "I am Prince Eric."

The King inclined his head, "You are most welcome Eric. I am King Stefan." Eric straitened and better observed the royals. King Stefan was tall, lean, and had jet black hair and goatee. His queen sat beside him, a beautiful woman with dark blonde hair. Eric was taken aback by the sadness in her eyes. "I have traveled from lands afar to be granted the honor of an audience with your daughter Princess Aurora." King Stefan's eyes flashed fire, "Aurora will not be seen by anyone." He said firmly.

"I mean no offense," Eric said apologetically, "I only wished to have the privilege of meeting her."

"And I tell you," King Stefan said with severity, "that Aurora will not been seen by you or anyone until after the sun sets on her birthday."

Eric spoke without thinking, "Because of the prophesy?" King Stefan jumped to his feet, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF THAT CURSE TO ME!" He roared, "BE GONE FROM MY CASTLE AT ONCE! YOUR VISIT IS NO LONGER WELCOMED!" Grimsby ran over and pulled Eric from the hall. As the neared the doors, Eric looked back and saw King Stefan back on his throne with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking with silent tears.

They were to spend the night in the local tavern before setting off first thing in the morning. "A waste of time." Grimsby sighed over his plate of food. "Perhaps this prophesy holds more weight than I realized." Eric looked up from his food with a small smile, "I thought it was all a fascinating tale." Grimsby sniffed embarrassed, then suddenly a gentle hand touched Eric's shoulder. "Prince Eric." Eric turned to see a slender figure, face hidden in the folds of a cloak. "I wish to speak with you about what happened at the castle." Her voice was as soft as her touch as she whispered, "It's about the prophesy." Eric rose to his feet at once, "Of course." The figure extended her arm to him, "Walk with me." Grimsby watched wordlessly as Eric took the offered arm and strode from the tavern. Once outside, the figure led him to the edge of the forest and sat gracefully at the base of a tree. She removed her hood, revealing the Queen herself. She motioned for Eric to sit beside her and he obeyed nervously. "I wanted to first apologize for my husbands behavior to you. He is… easily upset at the mention of the prophesy." Eric nodded and waited for her to continue. "I do not know how you came to know of our tragedy." She said with a voice forced to be strong, "But please know that we are not foolish, superstitious people. We do not jump at the sight of a black cat, nor avoid mirrors and ladders. What happened to my daughter was not some chance misfortune. Tis a curse, brought upon by the scorn of Malificent."

"Please," Eric edged closer, "Please tell me, what is the curse?" The queen looked towards the forbidden mountain and recited, "Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die." She looked back at Eric, who stared back horrified. "One of the good fairies, Merryweather, managed to lessen the curse." she recited again, "Not in death, but just in sleep the fateful prophesy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss the spell shall break. Still, my husband and I feared for Aurora's life and all of the spinning wheels in the kingdom were burned, but to be safe, Aurora has been in hiding. She will emerge only after the sun sets on her birthday." She stood, "Now you know, Prince Eric. You know the kingdom's greatest tragedy. It would be wise to keep your silence and leave this land as soon as you can." Eric stood and bowed to her, "You have my word, your Majesty. No one will hear what you have told me in confidence." She smiled as she touched his arm, "Thank you. In one week we shall all rest easy."

Eric tossed and turned in his bunk all night. Grimsby, wisely, did not ask about his conversation with the queen but informed him that the ship would be ready to sail by noon tomorrow. Finally, just as the sun began to rise, Eric gave up on sleep and crept out of the tavern and into the forest. He wandered along the banks of the river, his thoughts still with the cursed princess. The sun was well risen by the time he stopped to rest under the shade of a great tree. Two birds, red and blue, perched on a nearby branch and peered at him curiously. Eric chuckled as he looked at them, "You look as though you were expecting someone else." Eric froze as the bushes behind him rustled. He leaned forward slightly and could see his reflection in the water. He saw the tree and the two birds and peeking out from behind the tree was a beautiful young woman. Eric gazed at her, unable to take his eyes from her blue ones. Her golden blonde hair fell down to her slim waist, and her lips, redder than a rose, were curled in a curious smile. Eric stood ever so slowly and pretended to stretch. Then, in a sudden flash of movement he whirled around and grabbed the startled girl by the hand. "Oh! Oh!" She tried to run.

"It's alright." Eric tried to assure her, "I'm not going to hurt you." Suddenly birds of all sizes and colors surrounded Eric pecking fiercely. "Ow!" Eric released the girl to shield himself. She ran into the forest and the birds darted after her. Eric ran after her, "Wait! Please!" He crashed through the bushes and found himself face to face with a grumpy looking owl. "Hoo!" It screeched, "Hoo!" Eric jumped back and fell into a thorn bush. The owl flew off, leaving Eric to try and disentangle himself. He grunted in pain as a thorn dug into his arm.

"Don't struggle," said a musical voice, "you'll only hurt yourself." Eric froze as the girl tentatively approached him. "Are you hurt badly?" She asked nervously. Eric looked himself over, "No. Just a few scratches." He moved to get up but the branches held him fast. He winced as the thorns left more marks. "Here," she knelt beside him, "let me help you." With quick and nimble fingers she began picking the thorns away from him. "Who are you?" Eric asked, watching her work.

"Briar Rose." She said shyly.

"Briar Rose." Eric repeated, "That's very pretty." She blushed prettily but silently continued her work.

"Don't you want to know who I am?" Eric asked with a smile.

Rose looked up innocently, "You're a stranger."

Eric laughed a little, "Yes, I suppose I am. But if I introduce myself I won't be a stranger anymore." Rose paused and studied him. A small smile lit up her beautiful face, "I suppose you're right." she plucked the last branch from his arm, "There you go, free as a bird." Eric got gingerly to his feet. He grinned widely at Rose, "You did it!"

"Yes," she looked him over worriedly, "But you look dreadful." Eric looked over the numerous scratches that now covered his body. "No matter." He said happily, "All I know is that if it wasn't for you, I would be stuck in those thorns still." He bowed gracefully, "I am completely in your debt m'lady." Rose curtsied, "It was no trouble at all…"

"Eric." He finished for her.

"Eric." Rose smiled at him, "but I do wish you would let me look at those cuts." Eric shrugged and held open his arms, "If you insist."

They sat in the shade of Rose's favorite tree, right next to the river and Rose carefully cleaned Eric's wounds. Which stung more than he would ever admit. They talked easily of their lives; Eric learned that Rose lived in the forest with her three aunts, all very protective. "They would simply die if they knew I was out with a stranger!" Rose said with wide eyes.

"But remember, I'm not a stranger anymore." Eric replied with a smile.

Rose smiled in return, "That's right. Your Eric." His cuts all cleaned, Eric and Rose strolled around the forest. Rose introduced him to all her animal friends. When the sun was high overhead, Eric remembered Grimsby and the Sea Queen. "I have to go." he looked wistfully over the forest. Rose stayed quiet. He turned back and took her hands in his, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Won't you be back?" she asked. Eric hung his head, knowing he wouldn't. Rose understood. He wrapped her in his arms and whispered into her hair, "I'll never forget you Briar Rose." She pulled back and looked into his eyes with a sad smile. Eric leaned in cautiously, bringing himself inches from her perfect mouth. Before he could kiss her, though, a voice echoed from afar. "Eric?" Eric and Rose released each other sadly as Grimsby called out again, "Eric?"

"Good bye Rose." Eric said before running off through the tree's.

"Goodbye Eric." She said quietly.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Night after night, Rose dreamt of Eric. Always replaying their parting in her mind. The day of her sixteenth birthday, her Aunts sent her out to pick berries. No doubt to keep her busy while they planned a birthday surprise. She wandered through the forest with her animal friends, singing her favorite love song, wistfully imagining that somewhere Eric could hear it.

I wonder, I wonder,

If my heart keeps singing

Will my song go wing-ing

To someone, who'll find me

And bring back a love song to me...

Rose sighed and walked over to her favorite tree. "Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child." The owl cocked his head, "Who?" Rose sat and dipped her toes in the river, "Why, Flora and Fauna and Merryweather. They never want me to meet anyone." Rose giggled to her self and looked around at her animal friends with a twinkle in her eyes. _"_But you know something? I fooled them. I have met someone!" The animals all chirped and squeaked excitedly. Rose smiled as she left the river and danced into the nearest clearing. The animals followed, the owl excitedly hooting, "Who? Who? Who?" "Oh," said Rose casually, "a prince." The animals continued to chirp and Rose smiled as she answered, "Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic." One singular bird trilled, wanting to know more. Rose skipped lightly over the grass, "Oh we walk together, and talk together…and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms… and then ... I wake up." Rose hung her head as the animals deflated with disappointment. Rose sighed, "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times…"

**A/N: There you are! Eric is in fact the prince that Briar Rose dreams of! Want to know where our young hero will travel next? Review and maybe i'll tell you... (BTW: I own absolutely nothing except the story line. All characters belong to Disney)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

The Sea Queen sailed on for days and days. At first, Eric moped around in his cabin, thinking of Briar Rose. But the sea worked it's magic and soon Eric was back on deck, much to the relief of Grimsby. Eric stood once more on the top deck, letting a warm wind play in his hair. The wind here was always warm and the sea was the brightest of blues. The helmsmen told him that they were somewhere in the Middle East. The ship docked at last in a harbor just south of a busy market place. Eric and Grimsby stepped ashore and Grimsby looked around with interest, blotting his already damp forehead with a handkerchief. "The weather would be something to get used to." He commented, "But overall its got quite the rustic charm wouldn't you say?" Eric looked around with a slight frown. He could never live here. It was too dry; too far from the sea. The sea was Eric's life. He needed to hear the sound of waves crashing on the shore and the cries of gulls over the bay. He needed to smell the salty air and feel the cool ocean breeze. "It's… nice." He said at last. Grimsby shook his head and together they walked toward the palace. The market place hummed with activity, merchants of all kinds calling out to them, trying to tempt them into buying something. Suddenly a gruff voice shouted, "Stop thief!" Eric looked up and saw a young man balancing on the edge of a roof. "I'll have your hands for a trophy Street Rat!" The Gruff voice yelled at him, "I'll have your hands for a trophy street rat!" The boy looked at the object in his hands and then, to Eric's amazement, jumped. He slid down a clothesline, scattering the clean laundry as he went, fell through three awnings, finally landing in a heap of clothes, one arm darting out to catch the stolen object. His head popped out of the pile and he grinned at the object, a loaf of bread, in his hand. "There he is!" shouted the guards from the roof, "You won't get away so easy!" The boy smirked, "You think that was easy?" Eric smirked as Grimsby tugged on his arm. "Come Eric," Grimsby muttered urgently, "Let's leave this riff-raff and be on our way to the palace." Eric followed behind Grimsby's quick step, but looked back once more to see the boy dart up a pile of barrels, a small monkey in tow.

"Prince Eric!" The Sultan bounced over with a joyous smile, "It is simply wonderful to meet you!"Eric bowed and the Sultan began running all around him muttering to himself happily, "Yes, yes. Good strong build, not too over dressed, handsome of course. Yes, I think Jasmine will like this one…"

"And when," Grimsby asked eagerly, "Do we receive the honor of meeting your most beautiful daughter?"

"Very soon." The Sultan never took his eyes from Eric, "Yes, yes, very soon indeed." A blast of a hire announced another visitor. Before Eric could excuse himself and Grimsby from the room, the great doors were flung open and a haughty looking man entered. He strode importantly over to the Sultan and Eric frowned. His black mustache curled perfectly, his purple robes were of expensive silks, and the matching turban was perched pompously atop his head. As he bowed to the Sultan he smiled arrogantly and Eric shook his head; he didn't like this newcomer at all. The Sultan, however, clapped delightedly, "Ah! Prince Achmed! How splendid!"

"Your highness," Achmed did another exaggerated bow, "It is the greatest of honors… but please, I cannot bear it a moment longer! I must be taken to your daughter at once! I wish to gaze upon her beauty with my own eyes, then I will have her as my bride!"

"You think it's that easy?" Eric asked pleasantly, "The princess is the one who decides if she'll be your bride or not." Achmed turned to him, a sneer on his face, "I don't believe we've met."

"Prince Eric." Eric bowed lightly. Achmed looked him over , sizing him up, "I see…"

"Your Majesty," Grimsby spoke up with a glance at Eric, "I don't suppose you'd care to show me that delightful tower of ceramic animals you have there?" The Sultan bounced away, chatting happily about his "toys", leaving Eric and Achmed to smile icily at each other. Achmed was the first to break the silence, "So you're the competition."

"I'm here to see the princess." Eric kept his tone neutral, "I have no desire to be a part of your competition."

"Be that as it may," Achmed continued to smile unpleasantly, "you are here to win the hand of Princess Jasmine."

"Wrong again." Eric smiled, "I am on the search for a young woman to become my bride, but I am not determined that it be Princess Jasmine. If I meet her and believe that we could fall in love, I will gladly pursue, but if not-" Achmed interrupted Eric with a laugh, "Fall in love?" He laughed, "Your naive thinking is amusing. Whom ever Princess Jasmine choses will become the next sultan. The wealth! the power! Do you really believe that any suitor is here for her love?"

"She's not some prize for you to win." Eric frowned at the arrogant prince, "She is a person, she has feelings, and she deserves better than you." The Sultan and Grimsby were coming back over. Achmed inclined his head to Eric, "We shall see… may the best man win, Prince Eric."

Prince Achmed was to be the first to meet Princess Jasmine, meanwhile Eric and Grimsby were to be shown to their rooms. Eric flopped onto the bed covered in tasseled pillows with a sigh. "Ugh! That Prince Achmed! He's such a… a…"

"Barnacle head?" Grimsby smiled, "It's what you used to call me when you were upset as a boy." Eric chuckled, "That makes me sound like quite the tyrant. Was I terrible to you Grims?"

"Hardly." Grimsby looked at him fondly, "I'm sure I deserved it, really, trying to force you into the bath or to bed…" Eric chuckled again, but it turned into another sigh, "I don't know if I'll fall for the princess or not, but I can't stand someone like Achmed. He's not even thinking about love! He just wants the gold and jewels and to be sultan." Grimsby pat his shoulder, "So is the way of the world. Not everyone is true of heart, like you. Not everyone is out with honest intentions, but I truly believe that Princess Jasmine will be able to see through him."

"You really believe that?" Eric glanced up at him. Grimsby nodded, "The Sultan was talking of his daughter and, from what I hear, Jasmine is quite capable of taking care of herself."

Eric was to go down and meet Princess Jasmine out in the courtyard, but it was not to be. When he got downstairs, the great doors flung open and Prince Achmed stormed inside. "I have never been so insulted!" He raged. The Sultan's face fell, "Oh Prince Achmed, leaving so soon?" "Good luck marrying HER off!" Achmed stomped past him. The Sultan frowned and ran outside to talk to his daughter. Prince Achmed drew level with Eric, "You can have her!" He huffed and stomped away. Eric had to cover his laugh with a cough; The back of Achmed's fancy robes had been torn off, revealing heart print undershorts.

Jasmine would not be seen again for the rest of the day, so it was decided that Eric would meet her the following morning. Alas, once again Eric was denied the pleasure of making her acquaintance. It seemed the Princess had run away. The Sultan had every guard out in the market place looking for her, but by afternoon there was still no sign of her. Eric was left to roam the castle, and by nightfall the Sultan informed him that the Princess had been returned to the palace, but refused to see anyone. Eric was to wait for a summons before he would be introduced to the princess. All of the next day he waited, but no summons ever came. As yet another night fell on Agrabah, Eric began to become impatient. He told Grimsby that they would leave the following day. "But Eric," Grimsby tried to protest, "You haven't met the princess yet!"

"I'm starting to wonder if I ever will!" Eric strode over to the window, "We've been here nearly four days and I haven't even SEEN princess Jasmine."

"Have patience, Eric, sometimes the best things in life are worth waiting for." Eric frowned looking out the window. He saw a girl sitting on the great fountain. In three strides he was gone from the room and headed to the courtyard. Never mind the summons, Eric was going to meet princess Jasmine whether she liked it or not. He stepped out into the moonlight, but froze at the sight of a giant tiger. It padded over to the girl at the fountain, bumping her arm with it's nose. "It's all my fault, Rajah." Eric heard Jasmine whisper, "I didn't even know his name…" She turned and threw her arms around the tiger, crying hopelessly. Eric took a slow step forward and the tiger's head whipped around with a snarl. "Who's there?" Jasmine called out.

"Prince Eric." he stepped forward cautiously. Jasmine rolled her eyes, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Why are you crying?" Eric inched forward. Jasmine hastily wiped her eyes, "That is none of your business, now leave me alone!"

"I'm just trying to make sure your alright."

Jasmine laughed harshly, "I'm sure thats exactly what your doing. You've come to be my hero and sweep me off my feet. Then all of this will be yours!" she gestured around the courtyard. Eric laughed lightly, "I don't want any of this." Jasmine couldn't hide a surprised look. "It's beautiful, of course." Eric said quickly, "But I love my kingdom by the sea. I don't think I could give it up for anything." Jasmine looked down at Rajah and pet his head, "Then why are you here?" She asked skeptically, "I suppose you're madly in love with me?" Eric fought down a laugh, "Hardly." Jasmine's head wiped around and Rajah growled. Eric took a step back, "You are a beautiful girl, obviously, but I'm not in love with you any more than you are in love with me." Jasmine narrowed her eyes, "Then why are you here?"

"Well," Eric smiled, "I am a young royal who is being forced into finding someone to marry, whether I love them or not, all for the happiness of my people. I don't suppose you could understand what that's like…"

Jasmine smiled a little, "I understand better than you think." They talked easily after that. Jasmine told of the many horrible suitors that had come for her hand and Eric talked of his adventures in bride hunting. "At least," Jasmine said sadly, "you get the chance to find someone you love. I have to find a prince before my next birthday. I don't get to wait for love." Eric stretched out on the fountain, "Why not?"

"It's the law!" Jasmine said, "I have to marry before my next birthday."

"But who says you won't fall in love with a prince before that? What if the next prince to walk through the doors is the man you are meant to be with?" Jasmine sighed, "You're so optimistic…"

"And your not." Eric laughed. "Jasmine, you are so special. How could there not be a perfect prince for you?" Jasmine looked at the ground, "He's not a prince, but there is- was someone…" She told him of her adventures in the marketplace and the boy, the streetrat, that had stolen her heart." "But Jafar he- he had him executed and it's all my fault. I should have never run away like that." Rajah put his head in her lap and Eric ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. That's terrible." Jasmine stayed quiet and Eric sighed, "I guess that means you'll just have to marry Prince Achmed…" Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Don't mention him to me! Arrogant, rude, pompous, awful man!" Eric chucked, glad to see her spark back. "He was a complete pig."

"To say the least." Jasmine glanced at him, "I heard you two talking. Before he burst on to the terrace to 'give me the honor of accepting his hand'. You said that I was a person with feelings… you stood up for me." Eric shrugged, "I know what it's like to be forced to marry. I was standing up for us both. It's not a game, it's our hearts on the line. You are not a prize for them to compete for, you're a girl looking for love." Jasmine put her hand on his arm, "Thank you."

Eric set sail the following morning. Jasmine went down to the docks to see him off. As she waved happily, watching the Sea Queen grow smaller on the horizon, the Sultan let out a sigh.

"What is it Father?"

"I was hoping that perhaps he would be the one…" The Sultan sighed again. Jasmine laughed, "Oh Father."

Back home Jasmine sat on her balcony, daydreaming of where Eric would sail to next, when she heard a blast of trumpets from far below. Looking out over the market place, Jasmine saw a great parade coming down the street. A young man sat atop an elephant, waving out to the swooning girls below. Jasmine rolled her eyes and retreated to her room. "Wonderful," she said to herself, "Another pompous prince." The parade reached the castle and Jasmine crept downstairs. She saw her father beaming at the young prince, "This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well!" He whispered something to Jafar and Jasmine edged closer. "Jasmine will like this one!" The Sultan said happily.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine." The prince said.

"Your highness, no." Jafar interrupted, "I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf. This boy is no different from the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?" Jasmine frowned. She thought of Eric standing up for her, declaring that she deserved love.

"Your majesty," the prince said confidently, "I am Prince Ali Ababwa! Just let her meet me; I will win your daughter…"

Jasmine stepped forward in outrage. Eric's voice echoed through her mind, 'you are not a prize for them to compete for.'

"How dare you!" She said angrily, the three men turned around with surprise. "All of you! Standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" She turned on her heel and retreated to her room, wishing more than ever for the boy from the market place.

**It's here at last! Sorry it took so long to update, work makes it very hard to get any writing time in. Maybe if there were some reviews to give me some encouragement... **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

_*Hey! Remember I own NOTHING of this story. The only thing that's mine is the story... and this computer*_

As the Sea Queen sailed far and away from Agrabah, Eric wondered if Jasmine would ever find that perfect prince. "In a way," he said to Max, "I'm sorry that it wasn't me. Jasmine and I are very much the same… but I could never be a Sultan!" Max barked in agreement. They sailed on and on, no sight of land for miles. The crew kept Eric entertained with their shanties and tales about mermaids. Eric loved every minute of it! He felt like a boy again hearing the tales of King Triton and his seven beautiful daughters (one for every sea) and his undersea kingdom of Atlantica. One day, Eric sat up on the railing, playing his flute and Grimsby came up to him looking worried. "The food is running low." Grimsby said, "And the water along with it. We shall have to stop and replenish our rations as soon as possible."

"Or we could go home?" Eric suggested hopefully. Grimsby sighed, "Oh Eric not this again!"

"I'm sorry Grims. It was just wishful thinking. I'm sure the next princess you've got set up is going to be the girl of my dreams!"

"Don't toy with me Eric." Grimsby said dryly, "You know very well your responsibility as a prince. I cannot stress enough the importance of you finding a bride and producing an heir to your throne." Eric hopped down from the railing with a sigh, "I know, I know. I'll find her Grims, I swear I will. I just…need more time."

The next day the lookout cried out the joyous words "LAND HO!" The Sea Queen made her way through a series of small islands, finally dropping anchor in a bay off the mainland. Eric looked over the ships rail to the busy market below. It was a very different market from the one in Agrabah. Vendors sold fine paintings, pottery, sculptures, and fine wine. Instead of the hot desert air, a fine breeze blew from the sea. The people strolled gracefully in and out of different booths. Eric had never seen a place so beautiful. "Where are we?" he asked the helmsman.

"Greece, your highness." The helmsman replied with a mischievous look, "Land of the gods."

"Land of what?" Eric was immediately interested but Grimsby came over to shoo him from the ship. "Come come Eric! It's not every day that you visit places like these! Let's have a look around while the men gather the supplies." Grimsby bustled Eric down to the gangplank and into the crowds. Grimsby, with a sudden burst of agility, darted around the market. Eric strolled along behind him, finding the market interesting but not quite matching Grimsby's enthusiasm. Suddenly, a building high in the hills caught Eric's attention. It's tall marble columns rose to the sky, creating what looked like some sort of temple. Eric tapped Grimsby on the shoulder. The older gentleman was in deep conversation with a sculptor and jumped a little when Eric tried to get his attention. "Eric! What are you doing sneaking up on me like that? Yes, yes, go explore! Goodness knows you don't want an old man slowing you down!" With that, Grimsby shooed him off and resumed his conversation with the sculptor. Eric made his way through the market place, anxious to explore, but wondering what in the world Grimsby could be up to.

Eric climbed and climbed through the hills, growing more determined to find the mysterious temple. At last, the ground leveled out, and the great temple rose before him. He paused for a moment to catch his breath, admiring the building before him. The snow white columns rose up so high, it looked like they could touch the clouds and they were so bright, it made Eric's eyes water to look at them. Flowers and vines twisted around every surface, leaving the air with a sweet perfume. A soft breeze carried the distant tinkling of wind chimes. Eric didn't know when he had been in a more beautiful place. He slowly walked into the temple, his footsteps echoing off the marble floor, and found himself gazing upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was a statue, and almost twelve feet tall, but still her beauty was astounding. Engraved at her feet was a single word "Aphrodite". Eric said the name to himself and returned his gaze to her entrancing face. "What is he staring at?" a woman's voice wondered. Eric whirled around, but no one stood behind him.

"He's looking at the Goddess." Another woman's voice answered.

"Well he knows thats a statue right?" the first voice answered. Eric spun back around, with no luck. "Down here darling." Yet another voice called out to him. Eric followed the sound of the voice to the base of the statue where five women, engraved into the stone, stood staring up at him.

"W-who are you?" Eric asked uncertainly. The woman in the middle, the apparent leader raised her hands to the heavens with a smile, " We are the muses. Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes."

"Heroes like you!" one chimed in.

"ooh honey," the shortest muse fanned herself, "You could be my hero any day."

"I don't understand." Eric knelt closer.

"understand?" the muse looked up at him.

"I'm not a hero." Eric said.

"Oh really…" the muses smiled at each other. "What brings you to this temple, young hero?" the leader asked him. Eric looked around him and shook his head, "I don't know."

"Baby it's destiny!" the shortest muse said excitedly, "You must be searching for something?"

"Well…" Eric said uncomfortably.

"Aaannd," the muse continued with a coy smile, "If your destiny brought you here, that means you're looking for LOVE." The other muses began to whisper excitedly. "Now hang on a second!" Eric waved his hands, "I am looking for a bride, yes, but only because i'm being forced to!" The muses shook their heads. "They may want you to find a bride," the lead muse said, "but what YOU'RE looking for is love."

"And you sure did come to the right place!" one of the muses said. "That's right," said another, "Aphrodite is the goddess of love. She'll find the girl for you." "She can?" Eric asked skeptically. The muses nodded and Eric felt sure that he had gone quite mad. He was talking to a group of women ENGRAVED ON A STONE. and they were trying to convince him that if he spoke to this statue that a goddess would come down and solve all his problems? "This is ridiculous." Eric shook his head, "I'm not going to ask for help from a statue. That would be crazy."

"And talking to yourself isn't?" asked a smooth voice from behind him. Eric turned and found himself face to face with a very beautiful woman. Her dark hair was pulled back, but still fell down to her waist. Her Grecian outfit hugged her slim figure and the purple fabric brought out the color in her eyes. "I wasn't talking to myself." Eric managed to get out. The woman nodded with a smile, clearly not believing him. "What's your name?"

"Eric."

"Well Eric," she walked forward, hips swinging, "Lets pretend i never saw you talking to yourself and we get out of this potpourri palace?" Eric glanced up at the statue of Aphrodite and silently wondered if she had anything to do with this.

Outside, the woman introduced herself as Megara. "My friends call me Meg, at least they would if i had any friends." She chuckled to herself, "So what brings you up to the temple of Aphrodite? Trouble with the little lady?"

"I don't- i mean, i'm not-" Eric cleared his throat, "I'm actually looking for a- well a wife."

"Well!" Meg raised her eyebrows, "You move fast don't you? Not looking for a girl, not looking for love, but a wife!"

"I didn't say i wasn't looking for love." Eric frowned, "It's just… i can't…"

"Are you always this articulate?" Meg smirked at him. Eric cleared his throat again and shook his head, surprised at the effect this girl was having on him. "I want to find love, of course." Eric began again, "But it's not that simple for me. I'm a prince." Meg's eyebrows shot up, but she didn't say anything. "and now," Eric said, unable to stop himself, "I have to travel the world trying to find this girl just because my people would be more settled to see me married."

"Gosh, it must be real hard on you." Meg said with mock sympathy, "Imagine! Having nothing more important to do than go out and find a girl willing to swoon on her feet at the chance to be your bride."

"Look," Eric said crossly, " It's not like that. I have other responsibilities too and if it were up to me, i wouldn't be on this… quest anyway."

"Oh really?" Meg arched an eyebrow, "and what, oh my prince, would you be doing?"

"Sailing." Eric's heart ached at the thought, "Having a real adventure. Do you know this is the first time i've been free to explore on my own since i left the kingdom?" He sighed and looked over to the horizon. Meg chuckled, "No need to be dramatic, Eric, I get the picture." Eric glanced at her, "I wasn't being dramatic." Meg laughed again. "Right, right. so what would you call this?" She sighed deeply and tossed her hair gazing forlornly into the distance. Eric started to smile, "I looked nothing like that." Meg smiled coyly and began to walk away. "Wait!" Eric called after her, "Where are you going?" She turned around, arms crossed an amused smirk on her lips, "You said this was your chance to explore. Adventure won't come to you, my prince." She winked and began to walk away again, "You have to go find it." Eric felt a grin spread over his face and immediately ran after her.

For nearly a week the Sea Queen stayed docked in the harbor and every one of those days Eric spent with Meg. Her dry humor, her intelligence, the way she swung her hips when she walked all had Eric fascinated. On the sixth day in Greece grimsby informed Eric that the ship was restocked and could leave the following morning. It was this news that hung over Eric when he met Meg in their favorite spot, a secluded section of the river. She was seated underneath an olive tree, her sandals lay beside her as she dipped her toes in the water. Meg looked up as Eric approached her. "Well if it isn't my prince." Eric sat beside her and she leaned against his shoulder. Eric leaned away, guiltily. She sat up and looked at him, eyebrows raised. Eric looked down at his hands, "Theres something I have to tell you." Meg folded her arms across her chest, "I'm not going to like this am I?" Eric took a breath, "I'm leaving… My ship sets sail tomorrow." Meg simply stared at him. "Don't look at me like that." Eric pleaded, "These last few days have been great. Really they have, and I'd love to just stay here, but we both know I can't."

"Oh, of course!" Meg looked over sharply, "How could I have forgotten your most noble quest?!"

"It's not just that." Eric tried to explain, "I've got to return to my kingdom. I have responsibilities-"

"Responsibilities!" she rolled her eyes, "Whatever Eric, you go out and find your little blushing bride or fair princess. Thats what you want right?" Without another word, she stood and stalked away. Eric groaned and ran after her.

Meg kept a steady pace all the way out of the wood. Eric was finally able to catch her at the rocky sea shore. she stood, very still, on the beach, the wind tugging on her hair and clothes. "Meg!" Eric ran up and stood, facing her, a disbelieving smile on his face. "I can't believe you're so upset about this! Look, I didn't mean to make you jealous, I just-"

"Jealous?!" Meg whipped her head to look at him, "I never said I was jealous!" Eric smiled a little at the pink blush that had crept into her cheeks, "You're not jealous?"

"No." She looked away from him again, "I just hate to see you giving up everything just so you can please someone else." Her answer threw Eric, "What?"

"Oh come on Eric!" Meg rolled her eyes again, "We both know that you don't want to get married and settle down. You want adventure! Excitement!"

"I'll still have those things." Eric assured her, "I'll just have someone to share them with." Meg turned to look at him and, for the first time ever, Eric saw a softness in her eyes. The wind whipped around them as Eric stepped closer, "Meg-" There was a sound like a gunshot and one of the great trees that lined the coastline trembled violently. With more loud cracks and snaps the giant tree began to fall toward. Eric, seeing what would happen just in time, jumped forward and pushed Meg out of the way. With a great crash, the tree hit the sand and then everything was still. Meg pushed herself up gingerly and looked around for Eric. "Eric?" She called out worriedly, "Eric are you alright?" She looked behind her and suddenly couldn't breathe. Eric was laying, motionless, beneath the fallen tree. Meg scrambled over to him, " No, no, no! Please! Please don't take him!" Tears streamed down her face as she stood and faced the sea. "Hades!" She screamed, "I won't let you take him! You take me! Take me instead!" A voice, as cold as ice and as slick as oil, came from behind her. "Interesting proposition." Just the sound of it made a shiver run down her spine, but, never the less, Meg turned around to face the God of the Underworld. He lounged easily atop the fallen tree, looking down at Eric. "What do we have here? A foreigner! Well well well!" He turned his gaze on Meg, "And you, sweet cheeks, are willing to take his place? You are prepared to, essentially, DIE for this guy?" Meg swallowed, but she looked at Eric and she knew. She turned to Hades, "Yes." The God whistled, "Man have YOU got it bad. Well, as it turns out, this is your lucky day. I'm in the market for a little… assistance. I need an actress, a smoke shield, a middle man. So here's the deal, my little nutmeg, I'll spare you're sweetie pie in exchange for… you're soul."

Eric opened his eyes and saw Meg leaning over him. "Hello my prince." She smiled at him. He sat up carefully, "What happened?"

"Tree branch." She said shakily, "It blew off the tree and knocked you over."

"Tree branch?" Eric looked around confused.

"Yes," She assured him hurriedly, "And you're alright? You're not hurt?" He laughed and got to his feet, "Yes, I'm alright. It's just a little tumble Meg, it's not life or death." Meg winced and Eric thought he should change the subject. "What was I saying before the er…wind picked up?"

"You were saying that you weren't going to lose your adventures…"

"Right!" Eric grinned at her, "And I know just who I'm taking on my next one."

Meg looked at him with disbelief, "What?"

"Come on Meg. You want adventure just as much as I do. So come with me and we'll find all the adventure and excitement in the world!" Meg looked away from him sadly, "Eric I-"

"It'll be great!" he went on, "We'll sail to Paris! Can't you just imagine us running all over Paris?"

"I can't go with you!" Meg burst out. Eric looked at her surprised, "But.. Meg, its a chance to get out of this place-"

"I don't need out of this place." She crossed her arms, all attitude, "and I'm NOT leaving. I- I can't." Eric looked away from her, "Is there anything I could say to change your mind?"

"No." she replied quietly, "This is my home and this is where I must stay." Eric nodded, looking pained. "This is goodbye then."

"Goodbye?" Meg reached out to him, "But why? I may not be able to leave, but you can stay!" Eric shook his head, "You know I can't Meg. I've got to get back to my kingdom; to MY home."

"And your quest." She added quietly. Eric stayed silent. The distant sound of the ships bell was Eric's warning. It was time to go. He turned back to Meg, "Meg I-" She surprised him by putting her arms around him and holding him tightly. "I hope you find every happiness."

Eric held her close, "You too." They parted and Eric squeezed her hand, "Goodbye Meg."

She smiled, "Farewell my prince." She watched him run off down the beach and wrapped her arms around herself. She shivered in the cool breeze and thinking of her breaking heart whispered, "Never again."

_Ta Da! Chapter 4 is here at last! Sorry it took so long, life sort of gets in the way sometimes. Anyway, please Read and Review, but be kind. This isn't my favorite chapter and I know Meg is a bit of a long shot for Eric but it was too fun of an idea to pass up!_


	5. A Brief Intermission

Hello dear Readers!

Please excuse this brief intermission from "The Journey To Love". I simply wanted to take a moment to thank you all for reading and for your comments and critiques. It means the world to me that you are enjoying the story thus far!

Now, my Dearies, I ask for more of your feedback: Who else should Eric go see? I will, of course, have chapters with Disney's classic princesses (Belle, Cinderella, Snow White) but I would love to know who YOU would like to read about. Let me know and I'll try to add in as many as I can.

Thanks again so much for reading! This has been an amazing adventure so far and I hope there will be many more stories to come!

xoxoxoxo,

skeeterbug22


End file.
